regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Assassin Mission 4
Target: Xanatos Elderwig Mission: Guarded Terroristic Location: Tassel to Cauldron to Stromheim Alias used: Manservant, Begger, Samuel the Wagon Driver In an underground lair beneath a tavern in Tassel, Assassin meets with his Watcher, Ripley, and is told of the Target is Xanatos Elderwig, a Mistryan Ambassador. They will be taking a carriage Tassel to Cauldron to Stromheim. the Target will be acompanied by his assistant Mindy. They will have a guard of 3 guards & 1 guard captain (Kel Valorous Eriguard). The carriage driver will be a man named Jeeves, who just happens to be the man on rotation, the carriage will be pulled by 4 horses. 2 guards will be on horse back, flanking each side of the carriage, one guard will be sitting next to the carriage driver and the Guard Captain will be on horseback ahead of the carriage, The hotel rooms have been booked in advance, and assassin knows which room will be used on each town. Day 1 Assassin starts by scouting out the The Golden Goose Tavern in Tassel where the Target will be staying. Assassin disguises himself as a manservant and visits the carriage company Carriages R Us. He goes to find the roster of drivers. The owner, a Mr Bronson, keeps the driver roster on a clipboard. Assassin pretends want to hires a carriage to Shirebrook in a weeks time, but rejects Carriages R Us for trivial reasons. Day 2 Assassin heads to Cauldron with Watcher, studying the road along the way. Day 3 In Cauldron, the Target will be staying the Inn called the Fourth Haven. Assassin learns of the local culture and their public executions in the hot water geyser. Also the local hatred towards the god Jexel, god of fortune and wine. They favour Voraci, Velmontarious, Velthara. Day 4 Assassin scouts the road to Stromheim. In Stromheim, Assassin picks up a symbol to Voraci. He pays off a beggar for their bowl and mat. Also buys some lantern oil. Day 5 Assassin dresses very poorly, and travels on back of a turnip cart back to Cauldron, wearing the cheap symbol of Voraci. Day 6 Assassin begs in his new persona. He rants about Voraci will come for all, rich and poor. Later in the day, he visits a low class tavern and spreads rumors about the Target. That the Target is a emissary of Jexel and is in league with the Mistryan Red Dragon. Day 7 Assassin returns to Tassel. He finds Jeeves, the carriage driver who is in his 70s or 80s. The wistful man tells Assassin his story, about stealing his brother's money and betting it on horse races, and now is estranged from his only surviving family. He is also a habitual drug user. Assassin gives him 5 gold to try, one way or another, to help his situation. Assassin disguises himself as a respectable worker, and applies for a job at Carriages R Us, buttering him up using the information he learnt when he last visited. He gives his name as Samuel, and says he is staying at a cheap local inn for the next few days. Assassin removes the disguise and starts spying on Jeeves. Jeeves wakes up in the field and after 15 min, heads into town. Jeeves goes to the dock district and to the cheapest brothel in town. Day 11 Assassin is offered a job by Carriages R Us, and Jeeves is fire for not showing up at work for several days. That night, Assassin tries to break into Carriages R Us, but is spotted by a town guard. Assassin kills him with an assassination blow. The Assassin puts the town guard in a rain barrel and rolls it over to a warehouse. Assassin returns to Carriages R Us, breaks the window and gets in. He changes the schedule so he will drive the Target's Carriage. Day 14 The target arrives in Tassel.